


Remember Me

by JazzyLove



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyLove/pseuds/JazzyLove
Summary: Kim Taehyung found himself as a ghost after he traumatically died in the shower while slipping on a bar of soap. He finds a rather rude boy who can see him, what strikes him as weird is that he knows his name, but how?





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Omg sorry guys I haven't updated in the longest because.. life. I'll keep this short, I hope you enjoy this! I originally wrote this for a summer program but I just changed up the names because I believe in recycling.

I can assure you I am dead, I died in the shower, I also died a second time when I saw a cute doctor carry my butt naked body out of the tub. Honestly why me? Why did I have to be the one to slip on the bar of soap and crack my skull open near the faucet. I feel so stupid, there are a million ways to go down. My motto was ‘If you gotta go down, go down like a boss’ not ‘ go down with Dove’s unscented bar of soap for sensitive skin”. 

“I am a ghost now,” I said, that was a fact not a question. What might have taken another person a spiritual journey or a deep reflection to accept this, took me a mere three seconds. Overall nothing really changed, I still could see colors, maybe even a little brighter and my hearing was still the same. I was so glad when I found out I could still taste I mean how could I go on without having the chance to still taste twinkies, the biggest change was that I found it hard to feel textures since my hand could really go through anything. Facing this reality wasn’t hard, I mean how can it be that hard when you find yourself not needing doors anymore, although I still like to go through the actual door frame instead of a wall because it feels like you are somehow respecting its existence. I’m not gonna lie, I feel pretty awesome, who knew being a ghost could be so cool! Back when I was alive, I used to be a really big fan of scary movies, so to say that I knew how to cause a scream or two is an understatement. I started to like going to the library, I liked going there because it made me feel like I was still alive. The people in the library didn’t go there to interact with one another so I didn’t feel left out when I didn’t couldn't do it with others. I walked through the same park like I did everyday, past the bakery and reached the library. I started throwing some books around,I remember how hard it was to learn how to grab things, you couldn’t break your concentration, after a while I was grabbing and throwing things like it was nothing! The look on the girl's face when she saw her “favorite dolly” moving was priceless! It gets lonely at times, so I started hanging out at a hair salon to hear the daily gossip, let me tell you right now, those girls are freak! But even then eventually everyone goes to sleep. I still got goosebumps walking down alleys, I felt like someone was watching me like in a stalkery way, come to think about it maybe I should just stare at people walking late at night in order to make the being watched feeling justified. I found myself the next day staring at young women who looked to be doing the walk of shame. 

“Who’s there?” I nearly burst out laughing like a little child does when they’re playing hide and seek and the person seeking is close to finding them. She sounded genuinely frightened. To my amusement she not only kept glancing back but, she also did the classic 180 degree turn, her eyes darting at every corner trying to find the source of her fear, shoes in hand she picked up her pace. 

“Me! ” I said, jokingly I didn’t expect her to hear me, no one does. I could also be waving my hand in front of your face and you wouldn’t know No one could ever see me or hear me. 

That is why back to present day which was 5 days later I found myself staring wide eyed in pure shock at the boy who looked at me straight in my eyes in the middle of the day. 

“Taehyung-” I snapped my head at the sound of my voice. That was the only thing I was left with. My name and how I died. Everything else was taken from me. I must have imagined him saying it because I had never met this person before in my life.

“Did you say something… to me?” I found myself asking, it was ridiculous really how much I wanted those words to be directed to me.

“Stop throwing them,” he said in a firm voice unwavered, his eyes looked firm with no sign of hesitation, but something seemed off. He was a very, VERY handsome guy, he was tall with dark hair and dark eyes, he was fairly built, just enough to have mouth watering thighs. One thing that I took in was the fact that he looked like he was holding himself back from saying what he really wanted. ” the books, you’re throwing them. ”

“W-what?” I said back hoping he would hear me. I had never realized how much I had wanted someone, anyone to know I still exist.

“I said stop throwing the books around, pick them up while you’re at it.” he repeated himself, he turned around and started walking off. I followed him without a second time. I could not let him leave, I don’t know why, deep down I knew I did but I didn’t want to admit it. I didn’t want to admit that I needed someone one. “Why are you following me? Get lost.” the boy said.

“I uh, YOU forgot something back there.” I said trying to sound as confident as I could. The boy stopped walking and turned around. “Really?” he sounded unimpressed “What?” I struggled to find something to say “Me?” I said at last hopeful that he would at least have a sense of humor.

“Listen ghost boy as much as I would like to stay here and have a chat with you. Everyone else thinks that I am crazy for talking to what looks like is thin air. I am not interested in being friends.” WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THIS BOY COULD BE SO RUDE. He was already halfway to the door when I sprinted towards him.  
“EXCUSE, ME. You’re not that great for me to want to chase you around. Besides how old are you like 12? Don’t come here acting all high and mighty acting like the king of the world when you were sitting alone in the back of the library. Yeah that’s right I saw you. I can’t make friends because I’m dead but you, you’re alive and can’t make friends because of your personality so ha! Deal with that boy!,” Honestly I just needed to take everything out, 13 years of not being able to complain or talk to someone coming out in 5 sentences of pure frustration.

“My name is Jungkook.” he said very calmly. 

“Huh?” I said, dumbfounded. Is that everything he wanted to say? No sorry, no nothing?

“My name is Jungkook. Not boy.” Jungkook said again, “For someone who could use some human interaction you really don’t listen huh?” Is that all he had to say? I felt like I just had a bucket of cold water splashed in my face. I am very angry. I am one of those persons that start crying when I get mad so I felt the familiar prickle behind my eyes, tears beginning to form. “Hey are you okay you look like you're about to cry?” I was just about to yell at him to explain that no I am not sad, I am mad! He took a few steps as if to touch me I don’t even step back knowing that he’ll just go through me. Sure enough just as suspected his hand goes through me as if I was made out of pure air. He flinched when this happened as if he had been burned, he took a step back, hesitatingly he started to apologize, by how his voice sounded I felt as if I had to be the one apologizing, he sounded so upset. “Hey I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, really, I didn’t mean to be so rude it’s just that you can’t be near me it could be dangerous for you.” It made me feel a bit better to hear the apology but it shouldn’t have even be needed in the first place. The second part just left me completely confused. 

“Dangerous for me? Why?” I found myself asking. Now it was his turn to look confused.

“You don’t know who I am?” Jungkook asked. “I’m a soul hunter,” after seeing that I had no reaction he continued explaining himself “We capture souls left on the earth.” he looked at my blank face and raised an eyebrow, after a moment he sighed in defeat. “We hunt ghost aren’t you scared?”

“Am I supposed to be?” How could a human be dangerous for me? They can’t even touch me. He looked broken and upset. “Well geez I’m sorry I don’t know you. Even if you do hunt ghost you seem to be very back at your job since I’m still here.” I said, I felt awkward, not sure that I was playing the role that society once again laid out for me. 

“My dad is Hongbin,” When Jungkook saw how indifferent my face looked, he looked astonished. “Hongbin the soul hunter, well nevermind if you didn’t know what a soul hunter is that name shouldn’t even matter yet?” He muttered something that sounded like “he should at least have remembered a little bit” I had never heard of that name before but I didn’t want to admit it since he seemed to be a pretty big deal, or at least to him it was. I just nodded my head and pretended to be very shocked.

“So has he won any awards for his uh accomplishment yet?” I asked.

“You really don’t know anything do you?” Jungkook asked. “Come with me I’ll explain some things in private.” He took out some headphone and put them in his ears.

“It’s kind of weird to ask someone to talk and then block them out with music.” I said.

“This is just so other people don’t look at me like I’m completely crazy, this way they think I’m on the phone. 

“Oh,” I said “That’s really smart actually”

“Thanks” Jungkook said turning the other way. The tips of his ears turned a light shade of pink. The rest of the walk was made in a comfortable silence. We ended up going to a huge house that looked like the house of Vector from Despicable me. What? Just because I was dead didn’t mean that I couldn’t watch movies. I actually, just yesterday snuck into a movie theater to watch Cars 3. Eli started putting in what looked like some crazy long passwords and codes inside this computer that finished off with a full body scan.

“Let’s go to my room, we’re safe there” Jungkook led them up a huge stairway that explained why his calfs looked the way they did and after an eternity we finally arrived at what I believed was his room. “Alright so first of all I want to know how you died.” Blood rushed to my face as I realized how stupid I was just about to sound if I admitted I died in the shower.

“I- uh died,” I stammered “Mad car chase” I lied, I didn’t want to tell him the truth because I didn’t feel like being laughed at. Jungkook raised a brow.

“Mad char chase?” He repeated “Are you sure?” 

I nodded not feeling like I could meet his eyes”Yeah I was uh really into some hardcore mafia business, I died pretty heroically some might say actually” He snorted and rolled his eyes and said ‘Sure’. HE LITERALLY SNORTED. So much for not wanting to be made fun of, and that eye roll what’s up with that? Rude.

“Alright well anyways, when you die if your heart is pure enough your soul stays with you leaving you in a state ghost that can be among the living. Not all ghost are kind, there were people born with the sight and the hearing that allows them to hear them. My family comes from generation with people with this gift and we dedicate our life to get rid of the ghost who disturb the peace. My father, he-” Jungkook looked really uncomfortable “he sees it as a sport which is why there isn’t a ghost in sight in this town and if he sees you-” I had heard enough to know what he was about to say next. I was just about to leave when a strong voice was heard.

“Jungkook come down here quick!” It was a man’s voice. It was deep and loud. I felt Jungkook stiffen next to me. 

“Taehyung go to the library! My dad never goes in there! Hurry he can’t see you” I nodded and got up. I gave my apologies to the door and ran past all the walls until I found myself in the street again. Following the instructions given to me I went back into the library. I started reading a random book to calm my nerves when halfway through “The Pigeon Needs a Bath” I slammed my book down into the table startling the already traumatized librarian who just cradled herself in her arms rocking back and forth in her usual corner when a thought occurred to me. How did Jungkook know my name? I never told him my name. Not that I recall. So how did he know it?


End file.
